Un Mundo con el que no tengo nada que ver
by o-Braktz-o
Summary: -Sakura... Tú no eres de esta dimensión-/-Tú debes destruir a todo su clan-/-Al próximo grito que oiga salir de tu garganta, mueres- Amenazó mordaz el pelinegro con la espada en el cuello de la asustada chica de ojos jade./HIATUS.
1. Vida Nueva ¿Dimensión Nueva?

**Disclaimer:** **_Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._**

**Notas:** ¡Hola!, seguro no me conocerán ya que esta la primera historia que publico en esta página, tenía esta historia en Fanfic Es pero al parecer esta tuvo un problema y me ha borrado todo el contenido que tenía yo allí (ToT).

Disfruten el capitulo, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, dejen reviews por favor n_n

* * *

**Vida Nueva… ¿Dimensión Nueva?**

Soy… Meiou Sakura, o viceversa como me quieran llamar… ¿Qué les cuento de mi?... Uhmm pues no mucho, mi vida es como cualquier ser humano normal, claro, entre lo que cabe. Voy a la secundaria como cualquier chica o chico, tengo padres serios y aburridos y soy "muy" inteligente, o eso me dicen siempre, ¿O será que todos los de mi clase son brutos?... en fin, solo sé que ahora terminaré la secundaria… ¡Sii súper! Estaré en la preparatoria con solo 15 años, y ojala me toque una buena, porque en verdad quisiera estar con personas de intelecto y no con unos descerebrados de quinta… Pues, ya les conté lo más relevante de mi "Fabulosa vida", si ya se… Me llaman la "Reina del Sarcasmo" y ya sabrán porque… En fin, pues… tengo una existencia normal y aburrida como cualquier ser viviente en el planeta, y sé que ahora mismo estoy dándole muchas vueltas al asunto pero esa es mi manera de hablar "muy a lo específico". Y ahora mismo es mejor que les deje de contar mi vida… Hoy es mi último día en la secundaria, no me dolerá mucho desprenderme ya que gracias a mi Carácter inexpresivamente serio, "Inteligencia" y C.I elevado mis compañeros siempre me han tomado por "extraterrestre" y nunca se acercan a mí, pero a mí me da lo mismo, por mí, que todos se vallan al diablo, claro, menos mi amiga Kioko, esa chica fue la única que me ha hablado en el colegio a parte de los profesores.

– ¡Buenos días mamá!- Saludé mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa, que por causa de la flojera se me hacían eternas.

– ¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!- Me devolvió el saludo mi madre, vaya, podía notar que estaba alegre hoy.

– Buenos días… papá- Dije bostezando, ahora sí que el sueño me estaba ganando, y lo peor era que hoy era el último día de escuela.

– Buenos días Sakura- Dijo con un rostro que… no reflejaba nada… ¡Vaya! Tan expresivo como siempre mi padre…

– ¡Hoy es tu último día de colegio Sakuraaa!- Me gritó mi madre hiperactiva en toda la pata de la oreja… ¡Ahhhh mis timpanossss!

– Si mamá si…- Dije con cara de fastidio mientras ella me abrazaba casi asfixiándome… ¡Carajo! A veces no me gustaba el carácter tan especialmente alegre de mi progenitora.

– No la consientas tanto Misuri- Sugirió… o no, más bien "ordenó" mi padre mientras no despegaba el ojo de ese periódico interesantísimo que estaba entretenidamente leyendo.

– ¡Hay pero que aguafiestas amor mío!- Exclamó fuertemente… ¡Ok! Creo que es hora de largarme lo más lejos posible de esta casa.

– ¡Adiós, me largo!- Avisé mientras agarraba los panqueques recién hechos con una servilleta, en verdad quería salir de esa casa.

– Sakura…- Me llamó mi padre con su fría vos, me giré muy lentamente hacia donde estaba él- Regresa temprano- ¡¿EHH? ¿Qué regresara temprano?, ¿desde cuándo mi padre me pide que regrese temprano?, al parecer hoy el mundo estaba de cabezas o yo simplemente seguía dormida. Asentí y me fui inmediatamente a la secundaria, no quería llegar tarde el último día, ya que el primero y este eran los más importantes, y más si era tu último día en la secundaria.

– ¡Sakura!- Escuché una vos fina a lo lejos, esa era mi amiga Kioko, al parecer yo estaba caminando demasiado rápido o ella se cansaba de nada, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

– Kioko… Buenos días- Le sonreí muy alegremente mientras me agachaba a su altura.

– Sakura… Buenos días- Dijo poniéndose derecha de nuevo mientras yo la imitaba- Vaya, hay que ver que caminas rápido, pareces "Rayo Veloz"- Aseguró mientras yo la miraba con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara.

– ¿Quién es ese?- Le pregunté con ojos como platos, me miró con una ceja alzada.

– Olvídalo Sakura- Dijo mientras me jalaba hacia el camino para llegar a la secundaria- Mejor vamos que se nos hace tarde.

– Si, si, ya voy- Aclaré mientras agitaba la mano y era casi arrastrada por la fuerza descomunal de la puntualidad, o sea, mi amiga Kioko. Llegamos al colegio… Todo era igual que siempre, chicos embobados mirando a las chicas populares y… Blah blah blah… Nada relevante. Entramos al salón, por buena suerte Kioko estudio en la misma clase que la mía en todos estos años, y menos mal… porque si no me hubiera muerto de un ataque de baja autoestima y me la pasara cortándome las venas, pero no fue así.

– ¡Buenos días chicos!- Dijo una muy alegre profesora, claro, por fin se libraría de todos los diablillos de la clase e iba tener unas muy merecidas vacaciones "según".

– ¡Buenos días profesora Kohana!- Exclamaron todos con un tono emocionado, todos menos yo, jamás respondía a los saludos que no vinieran de Kioko. Las horas se pasaron lentamente… De seguro era la ansiedad por volver a casa…

– ¿Te sucede algo Sakura?- Preguntó mi amiga pelinegra mientras me miraba con preocupación.

– No…- Susurré, aunque quería volver a casa… Sabía que esa era la última vez que estaría en esa secundaria, ya no habría otro año, ya no habría otra boleta, ya no habría otro diploma de buen rendimiento entregado a manos de la directora o cualquier otra cosa… Suspiré profundamente, se me detuvo el corazón cuando sonó el timbre del colegio… La cuál anunciaba el final del último día de clases. Todos salieron disparados del salón, dejando a una profesora un poco mareada y casi sentada en el escritorio… Mientras yo… seguía sentada en el mesón mirando hacia la ventana.

– Sakura…- Me llamó Kioko, volteé y ella me brindó una sonrisa- ¿Te esperaré abajo si?- Preguntó y yo asentí… En verdad, me sentía más que triste, y todo porque se había acabado la secundaria…

– Sakura…- Murmuró al profesor Sagi al verme aún sentada, me levanté rápidamente y fui hacia él- ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó con semblante preocupado.

– Si Sagi-sama – Respondí con una media sonrisa- Es solo que… extrañaré la secundaria- Respondí nostálgica, aunque no solía ser así.

– Te aseguró que estarás a gusto en la preparatoria- Me aseguró el profesor Sagi mientras se dirigía a la puerta y yo lo seguía- Ahora señorita Matsu… tiene que salir porque me toca cerrar los salones.

– Esta bien, gracias Sagi-sama – Le agradecí mientras me alejaba. Caminé por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, todo se veía tan vacio, ya todo estaba silencioso. Bajé las escaleras y llegué hasta la puerta, busqué a Kioko pero no la vi en ningún lado… Fui al baño… Me detuve en seco al oír algunas voces.

– ¡Que tonta la "extraterrestre" esa!- Dijo una chica, supongo que se referían a mí, "la extraterrestre" ahhh, siempre era lo mismo.

– Si supiera que solo estuve con ella por conveniencia- Me quedé en blanco… Esa era la vos de… ¿Kioko? No, eso era irremediablemente imposible.

– ¡Que mala chica eres Kioko!- Exclamó una mientras todas se burlaban… Rompí a llorar en silencio… No podía creerlo… mi "mejor" amiga también me había engañado… ¿Cómo era eso posible?, ¿era tan divertido burlarse de alguien que te parece extraño?... No le veía sentido a esa burla… Salí por la puerta de atrás del colegio casi en una huida desesperada… corrí hasta mi casa como si de eso dependiera mi vida… al llegar a la puerta, me sequé las lágrimas, no quería que me cayeran a preguntas. Mi sorpresa fue que, al llegar a la casa había una maleta hecha… pero un momento… ¡¿Qué hacia mi maleta hecha?

– Sakura… ¡Tu nueva vida te espera!- Exclamó mi madre mientras me cargaba de maletas… ¿Nueva vida?, ¿De dónde? ¡Por dios!

– ¿Nueva vida?- Pregunté con una ceja alzada y con una mueca de "¿De qué estás hablando?"

– Esa cadena que llevas…- Mencionó mi padre haciendo alusión a la cadena que había llevado desde antes de tener uso de razón- Abre la puerta a otra dimensión- ¡¿WHAT? ¡¿Qué abre la puerta a donde?

– ¿Ahhh?- Susurré mientras miraba para todos lados- ¡Ahhhh, se tomaron toda la botella de vino!- Exclamé, pfff a lo mejor estaban borrachos- ¿Están con las cabezas volando?- Pregunté mientras me colocaba una mano en la barbilla con pose de chica "Súper Guay".

– Más respeto Sakura…- Oh oh… Creo que he metido la pata hasta más allá del núcleo, no estaban tomados, ni pasados de copas… Ni nada…- Observa- Me ordenó mi padre mientras ponía su mano hacia el frente… Lo observé detenidamente hasta que… ¡¿QUE? ¿Cómo mi padre había hecho que su mano se convirtiera en… fuego? Volteé hacia mi madre y lo que vi me dejó igual de perpleja, mi madre estaba concentrando una especie de energía blanca en su mano, mientras en la casa empezaba a hacer un frío invernal horrendo… ¡Si le hubiera dicho a alguien de que mis padres tenían poderes me hubieran tomado por loca y estuviera encerrada en un manicomio de por vida!... O tal vez ya estoy loca y lo que veo son ilusiones creadas por mi maravillosa y prodigiosa mente.

– ¿Qué trucos de magia son esos?- Pregunté con estrellitas en los ojos mientras mis padres suspiraban.

– No son trucos de magia Sakura- Aseguró mi madre- Esto es "Chakra elemental"- ¿Qué era qué?, en verdad, en esos momentos preferiría resolver un complejo problema de física que entender de donde carrizo habían sacado esos… ¿Poderes?

– ¿Chakra elemental?- Pregunté aún sin entender… ¿Qué carajos era "Chakra elemental"?

– Verás, nosotros no somos de esta dimensión Sakura, venimos de un mundo alterno- Ahora sí que mi mente estaba hecha un lío… ¿Chakra elemental, mundo alterno, otra dimensión, aire y fuego?, terminaré volviéndome loca psicópata de por vida si sigo viendo esto.

– Y tú tampoco eres de aquí Sakura… Tú también perteneces a aquella otra dimensión- Me aseguró mi madre… Vaya, creo que entendería mejor la teoría atómica con frases técnicas semi-machucadas.

– Por eso tienes esa llave, si fueses nacido aquí, no tuvieras ya nada que ver con aquel mundo de dónde venimos nosotros pero… Ahora tienes que ir para allá- Dijo mi padre… ¿Qué iba a hacer yo para allá?- Irás a la Academia de Konoha- ¿Konoha? ¿Cómo se come eso?

– Allí estudiamos nosotros, y luego nos vinimos al mundo de los humanos comunes y corrientes- Recalcó mi madre en tono serio- Así que ahora ve…- Dijo mientras tocaba mi collar y un extrañó vórtice se abría paso en la pared, quise gritar de miedo, pero mi vos no salía ni con una cucharita- Ve, ve…- Dijo mi madre mientras me empujaba al interior del vórtice el cual parecía boca de lobo.

– ¡Ahhh no quiero!- Grité mientras intentaba agarrarme de una silla.

– Tienes que ir Sakura, no seas testaruda- Siguió diciendo mi madre- No te preocupes por tus cosas, todo tu cuarto lo empaqué en esas tres maletas, claro exceptuando la cama y el tocador- culminó riéndose, y yo ni me podía reír- ¡Allá la preparatoria son 5 años!- ¿¡QUEEEEE! ¿5 largos años?, y es más… en un mundo que no conozco… y… Yo no tengo poderes.

– ¡Pero yo no tengo poderes!- Exclamé mientras el vórtice me separaba cada vez más de mi casa.

– Si los tienes…- Dijo mi padre- Pero procura no usarlos en público…- Murmuró mientras la división se cerraba completamente.

– ¡Mamá, papá!- Grité mientras veía todo negro y tocaba pared sólida… ¿En dónde estaba?, me carcomía el miedo… Vi una luz a lo lejos… ¡Ahhh salvación!, de seguro despertaría del horrible sueño que estaba teniendo en esos instantes. Salí corriendo hacia esa luz, mientras me acercaba, aquella luz me segaba cada vez más… Cerré los ojos y seguí caminando tratando de palpar algo con la mano derecha estirada. Sentí sensación de aire luego de algunos minutos, abrí los ojos lentamente y… ¡¿Dónde carajos estaba?... Todo era árboles y hierba y… ¡Ahhhh una serpiente!

– No deberías estar por aquí a estas horas niña- ¡Ahhh me habló!, ¡Me estoy volviendo loca! ¡Necesito un psiquiatra que me entienda!... Bueno, en los sueños todo es posible ¿no?- ¿Qué no dirás nada?- Volvió a preguntaba mientras se acercaba más a mí y yo retrocedía instintivamente, seguí retrocediendo hasta que choqué con algo… o con alguien.

– No deberías asustarla tanto, Nake- ¡Ahhh, alguien que habla con esa serpiente!

– Lo siento Sasori-sama – Se disculpó el reptil con el hombre que me tenía agarrada de los hombros y de espaldas a él, o sea que todavía no le había visto la cara, y ahora sí que estaba segura que no era un sueño… en verdad mis padres me habían enviado a una dimensión desconocida, y yo que creía que todo era ficción o una pesadilla loca o que simplemente me estaban jugando una broma.

– ¡Ahhh por dios!, ¿donde esto…?- Me quedé como tonta al ver la cara del que me había "salvado" de la serpiente… ¡Dios! Que rostro tan angelical; ojos marrones, cabello rojo y una sonrisa encantadora… ¡Ayyy! No era momento de pensar en eso… ¿En donde había caído? Aishhh…

– Es mejor que nos vayamos apurando- Recalcó un chico rubio de coleta alta a lo lejos. Ahhh… otro chico de ensueño.

– ¿Vendrás con nosotros?- Me preguntó el chico pelirrojo mientras me ofrecía su mano… ¡Por supuesto!, no tenía ni idea de cuál camino tomar.

– ¡Claro!- Respondí nerviosamente, el chico me brindó una sonrisa que casi me derrite. Caminamos por largo rato sin pronunciar palabra hasta llegar a un puente.

– ¿Vas a primer año no?- Me preguntó el oji marrón con esa sonrisa que me tenía embobada desde hace minutos.

– Si… si…- Le respondí sonriente- ¿Supongo que voy a primer año no?- Me pregunté mentalmente mientras caminaba y admiraba el lago tan hermoso que se estacionaba frente a mis ojos.

– ¿Y de que clan eres?- Preguntó el rubio con desconfianza… ¡Ay no!, ¿de qué clan soy? ¡Si yo ni siquiera soy de este mundo!- Porque en verdad… en ningún clan he visto una chica con exótico cabello rosa.

– Ahh… Pues… yo…- Trataba de decir… ¡Piensa Sakura piensa!- Soy del clan…- En ese momento mi vida se iluminó, fui interrumpida por obra y gracia del espíritu santo y amén.

– ¡Chicos!, al fin… Los estaba buscando- Exclamó un chico con apariencia de perro… ¡Y además al lado tenía un perro blanco enormemente grande!

– Ohhh, Kiba- Saludó el pelirrojo tranquilamente.

– ¡Deben apurarse!- Avisó el chico- ¡Los nuevos ya están llegando a la academia!- ¡Ahh dios!, se supone que yo ya debería estar por allá, porque soy nueva.

– A cierto…- Le dio la razón el de coleta… de repente se puso a hacer yo no sé qué cosa y de un momento a otro tenía una especie de carroza frente a mis ojos… ¿eso era arcilla?... Un momento… ¡¿Cómo carajo había hecho una carroza con arcilla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

– Bien Deidara- Lo felicitó el pelirrojo mientras sacaba unos extraños hilos de sus manos… ¡¿Acabo de decir hilos? ¿Cómo pudo sacar hilos de sus dedos?, pero claro, no eran hilos comunes y corrientes, eso se notaba a leguas. De repente aparecieron unos extraños caballos de madera…

– ¡Vámonos Sasori-sama!– Dijo el chico perro mientras Sasori me apegaba a él y saltaba hacia la carroza sólida hecha de purita arcilla, me sonroje, Sasori era tan esplendorosamente lindo, o por lo menos eso me parecía a mí… Vaya, que mundo tan raro… ¡Dios! Esto es más extraño que la saga entera de Harry Potter, por lo menos ellos usaban varita y decían hechizos, pero estos ni en cuenta, lo hacían y ya, sin pronunciar palabra y sin usar varita, ahhhh yo que no tenía ningún poder… ¿Pero por algo mis padres me mandaron aquí no? Luego de que todos estuviéramos sobre la obra de arcilla, Sasori empezó a mover los dedos y los caballos se empezaron a mover a una velocidad impresionante… ¡Al carajo! ¿Era marionetista?, pues al parecer si… Llegamos en un santiamén a aquella academia… ¡Por mi madre! ¡Qué academia más extensa!, si por fuera se veía tan grande no me podía imaginar cómo era en el interior.

– ¡Bájense que la arcilla se autodestruirá!- Avisó ese chico rubio tan extraño… ¡¿Se autodestruirá? ¡Soy muy joven para morir! De un momento a otro sentí unos brazos rodeándome… Era de nuevo Sasori… Ahhh Sasori… Llevaba tan poco tiempo en ese mundo y este chico ya me había embobado.

– ¿Estas bi…?- Intentó preguntarme pero… La enorme explosión de la carroza lo interrumpió… ¡Por dios! Un minuto más allí y me hubiera calcinado viva.

– ¡Ahhhhhh!- Grite a todo pulmón y me di cuenta que todos me miraban como si estuviera loca… Pero es que… ¡No se ve una explosión tan de cerca todos los días!

– ¡¿QUE TE PASA "FRENTESOTA DE DIEZ DEDOS"!- Me preguntó Deidara… Ahora si estaba mal… Lo que menos me gustaba era que se metieran con mi gran frente…

– ¡¿QUE TE PASA A TI, "BARBIE MAL HECHA"?- Le grité colérica… En verdad, parecía una barbie mal hecha… Aghhh pero ahora la repentina ofensa a mi frente no se iba a quedar así.

– ¡¿COMO ME HAS DICHO "PELO DE FERIA"?- Siguió ofendiéndome… ¡Ahora si lo matooo!

– ¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE "NIÑITA RUBIA"!- Le grite… nos seguimos insultando hasta que…

– ¡Ejem!- Me giré en cámara lenta para ver quién era el que me interrumpía… ¡Ahh por Kami-sama que todo lo ve! ¡Qué ojos tan rojos tiene este chico! A mí se me erizo toditita la piel…

– ¡Itachi-sama!- Exclamó el intento de muñeca… Aunque yo sabía que era todo lo contrario y que estaba muy lindo el chico pero es que aghhh, ¡Con mi frente nadie se mete!... ¡Ahhh hasta me rimo!, podría hacer una huelga a todos los que se burlaran de mi frente. De repente sentí que ese chico alto y con unas extrañas marcas por debajo de sus ojos se acercaba a mí… Me puse muy nerviosa. Me miró de arriba abajo, luego se fue sin decirme nada… ¡Ja! ¡Nada!

– Es mejor que esta chica entre…- Anunció fríamente- Ya están presentando a los nuevos- Y sin más… se fue… que extraña bata negra con nubes rojas llevaba… Y casualidad que Deidara y Sasori llevaban la misma bata… ¿Formaran parte de algún grupo?... En realidad yo ni idea, pero en este mundo todos están con la cabeza en un patín… Entré a la gran "academia" y evité pegar un grito cuando vi un montón de fuego rodearme… Uff, por poco me quemo pero… ¿En dónde estoy metida?... O estaba volviéndome loca o simplemente lo que se veía en el centro de aquel gran espacio eran personas haciendo… o manejando… ¿Los elementos?... ¡Ahhh!, vi como una chica de ojos perla se movía al compás del agua que giraba a su alrededor... Luego a un chico que estaba moviendo la tierra bajo sus pies… Luego otra chica que… ¡¿Volaba? ¿Cómo carajos estaba volando?... Y por último… Un chico con apariencia de frialdad y severidad… Uhhh… ese sí que me dio escalofríos… Yo no quería seguir rodeada de fuego así que me fue a la parte que parecía ser inofensiva, o sea, la parte de donde había salido la chica que volaba, ¿Acaso estoy en alguna historieta de héroes o algo parecido?

– ¿Por qué no llevas el chal blanco?- Me preguntó una chica de cabello azul con expresión severa… ¿El chal?, pero si yo no había venido con ningún abrigo… Un momento… ¡¿Y mi equipaje?... ¡Nooooo! Se me había quedado todo en la obra autodestructiva de Deidara… Bahhh ese intento de muñeca… Bahhh ¿A quién engaño si ese chico es tan lindo? ¡Mis maletas!, volteé hacia todos lados y mi sorpresa fue que… Allí estaban mis maletas… ¿Es que acaso las cosas en este mundo tenían patas o qué?- Toma- La chica de un extraño cabello azul, aunque yo tampoco puedo hablar mucho, me dio un abrigo de papel… ¿A caso estaba demente?

– Es de papel- Dije mientras alzaba una ceja y señalándole el chal.

– Con el tiempo se volverá tela…- Dijo seria y serena… Vaya, ahora me había fijado en que la chica también llevaba la famosa bata nublada… La gente se comenzó a dispersar… Al parecer esta academia estaba dividida por los diferentes tipos de elementos que había visto anteriormente… En el medio del gran espacio, apareció un señor que se veía realmente viejo… sin ofender…

– Muchas gracias por venir…- Dijo de repente mientras todos se inclinaban… Así que yo también lo hice, no quería parecer contradictoria- Como todos los años… Este pequeño evento es para bendecir a los nuevos alumnos de esta Academia que llegan cada año…- ¿Pequeño evento?... ¡Pero sin lanzaron hasta fuego!, y no eran precisamente juegos pirotécnicos… Pero como era de suponerse… Este mundo era todo lo contrario al de donde provenía yo… El viejo siguió hablando por muuuuchos minutos y luego…- Que tengan todos una feliz estadía- Todos aplaudieron, exceptuando a esos extraños tipos que se ubicaban en la región de fuego… Porque estaban rodeados de fuego, y no era del común si no que era negro…

– Tenemos que subir…- Me dijo una rubia muy simpática- ¿A quién ves?- Preguntó como si me conociera… que confianzas ¿no?- Ahhh… Sasuke Uchiha… mmm…- Se quedó pensando- Te recomiendo que no te acerques a él…- Me advirtió- Su clan es terrorífico- Dijo mientras se volteaba hacia mí.

– ¿Terrorífico?- Pregunté aún sin entender ni media palabra.

– Pues si… Es el clan de fuego… Son muy poderosos y ambiciosos, pero por sobre todo… Les encanta asesinar gente del clan aire… como nosotras…- Me recorrió un escalofríos… ¿Mataban gente?... Eso ya no era tan buena señal- Bueno… Vamos, o si no Konan se molestará, ya veo que te dio un chal… eso es muy extraño…- Aseguró mientras yo alzaba la ceja a modo de pregunta que al parecer ella comprendió perfectamente- Veras, Konan es la chica de pelo azul que te dio el chal… Y es muy extraño porque ella no suele darle regalos a gente que no conoce, por lo general es muy fría- Aseguró mientras me tomaba del brazo- ¡Vamos que se nos hace tarde!- Exclamó mientras me llevaba a un lugar completamente vacío… ¿A dónde se supone que iríamos?

– Emmm… este lugar está vacío- Me atreví a decir al no ver ningún edificio por los alrededores, la chica rubia que recién conocía lanzó una carcajada mientras yo la veía con cara de "¿Estás loca o te dejaron caer cuando estabas pequeña?"

– Es que la torre no queda acá- Me dijo un poco más calmada… ¿Entonces donde carajo estábamos?- Es allá- Señaló la cielo… Levanté la mirada y vi algo que me dejó en estado de shok… ¡¿Los edificios también volaban?... Porque ese edificio estaba muy alejado de la tierra.

– ¿A…allá?- Pregunté tartamudeando.

– Si…- Recalcó para luego hacer un leve movimiento con la mano y… ¡Ahhhh! ¿Cómo fue que hizo que un boomerang enorme apareciera de la nada?... Vi como se montaba sobre él y me extendía la mano… ¡Noooo! Yo le tenía un terror inmenso a las alturas… y más si tenía que dormir en esa torre… Algo me decía que mi estancia allí sería muy larga…


	2. Un mundo para locos

¡Buenas! pues yo de nuevo por aquí con el segundo capitulo ^.^.

Gracias por los reviews: **_marijf22 _**y a _**Rossi**_

* * *

**_Un mundo para locos_**

Definitivamente este no era mi mundo… Llegué mareada, con nauseas, con sueño y con muchas cosas más… Estaba claro que esta torre me hacía sentir mal, y más si estaba treinta metros lejos de tierra.

– ¿Estás bien Sakura?- Me preguntó la rubia Ino… ¡¿Después de traerme hasta acá con ese boomerang me preguntas si estoy bien?... Ok, ok, sé que estoy un poco alterada pero… Últimamente mi vida parecía una película de ficción.

– Estoy bien Ino…- Dije para luego levantar la vista… Ahora creo que si me volvería loca… Había cientos de personas volando por los alrededores de la gran "torre del Viento" como me había dicho mi reciente conocida rubia que se llamaba aquel edificio con apariencia de castillo medieval… Que construcción más vieja… ¿En qué año estaríamos?- Oye Ino…- La llamé y ella volteó a verme- ¿En qué año estamos?- Pregunté curiosa.

– Ay Sakura, hay que ver que eres extraña- Dijo un poco sarcástica- Estamos en el año 1380- ¡¿1380? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Tan vieja era esta dimensión o qué?- ¿Por qué esa cara?- Me preguntó mientras mecía su mano ante mis ojos para ver si reaccionaba.

– No importa…- Dije un poco más tranquila… No estaba en mi año… Iba a extrañar el año 2010 pero… ¿Qué más daba no?

– Que ropa tan extraña llevas…- Me dijo Ino luego de algunos segundos mientras me miraba de arriba abajo- Nunca la había visto…- Pues obviamente no, actualmente estas en una época muy remota para este tipo de ropa querida.

– A mi me parece normal- Dije con un dejo de indiferencia.

– Bueno… Pues vamos- Me dijo mientras unos extraños seres voladores tomaban nuestros equipajes, quise gritar como cuando el carruaje de Deidara explotó, pero me contuve… esos seres tenían una apariencia tan extraña…

– Son libélulas gigantes- Dijo de repente un rubio hiperactivo con una gran sonrisa que me dejó medio embobada… Ahhh definitivamente los chicos de aquí eran todo un sueño…

– Ahhh… Namikaze-san – Dijo mi amiga rubia un poco sonrojada… Ahhh ya sabía por dónde venía la cosa.

– ¡Hola Ino-chan! – Saludó el rubio alegremente- ¿Ella quien es?- Preguntó mientras me inspeccionaba de arriba abajo y yo me ponía roja como fresa.

– Ella es Sakura- Respondió sin dejarme hablar.

– Un gusto Sakura-chan – Respondió el ojiazul mientras me tomaba la mano- Yo soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki- Recalcó con un orgullo enorme… Vaya, se notaba que estaba orgulloso de su familia.

– Un gusto Naruto-kun – Dije mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa, la cual me duró hasta que sentí un fuerte codazo en el costado, era Ino… ¿Qué le sucedía a esta niña?

– Sakura… No puedes llamarlo Naruto-kun – Me dijo por lo bajo- Él es hijo del gobernante del clan del viento, hay que tratarlo con respeto, por eso le dije Namikaze-san- Me advirtió… Ahhh ahora entendí el por qué de ese gran codazo que me había propinado.

– Ahh no se preocupen, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan… Ustedes con toda confianza pueden decirme Naruto-kun – Avisó de buenas a primeras… vaya que era simpático el chico.

–Mmm… Gra…gracias Na…Naruto-kun – Agradeció la rubia sonrojada… ¡Ahhh! ¿Dónde había quedado la rubia Ino que se veía más "salida" de lo normal?... Ahora mismo que la acabo de conocer, me estoy dando cuenta de que le gusta este chico… Y mucho al parecer…

Siempre viví rodeada de lujos… Y aún sigo en las mismas… siempre fui tímida y no tengo ningún tipo de contacto con otros clanes, tan solo con mi clan, el clan al que pertenezco… El clan del Agua…

– Miren… es Hinata-sama…- Escuché decir a una de las tantas chicas que me veían… Aunque yo sí que no podía ver mucho, estaba ya dentro de la academia y aún así mi padre no se dignaban a quitarme los guardaespaldas, me sentía maniatada…

– Es muy linda…- Escuché asegurar a otro chico… Me sonrojé completamente, pocas veces me habían dicho linda…

– Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso sobre la hime-sama – Amenazó uno de mis guardaespaldas al chico que había hecho el comentario anterior… Me asusté, pensé que le haría algo, así que alcé la vos…

– Por favor…- Ordené- Ni siquiera lo toque…- Le advertí mientras el guardia abría los ojos enormemente.

– Disculpe hime-sama – Se disculpó mientras yo caminaba de nuevo hacia el frente… No sé de donde había sacado tanto valor para hablarle así a uno de mis guardias… Pero es que a veces me sacaban de quicio… como quisiera tener a mamá cerca, pero eso era irremediablemente imposible…

Me encontraba en una sala amplia, llena de decoraciones armoniosas que inspiraban tranquilidad, tanta tranquilidad que se me había olvidado que esa torre flotaba en el aire…

– ¡Buenas tardes señores y señoritas!- Exclamó de repente una mujer castaña entrando en el gran salón en donde yo me encontraba- ¿Cómo han llegado?- Preguntó… ¿La respuesta es obvia no?

– Horrible, Kurenai-sensei…- Dijo un chico de un extraño cabello naranja- En el camino, varias serpientes del clan de fuego nos atacaron a mi grupo y a mí- Aseguró en tono molesto… Vaya, al parecer lo que la rubia Ino me había dicho sobre ese clan era verdad.

– Tsk… Ese clan siempre dando problemas…- Masculló una rubia de cuatro coletas que poseía un enorme abanico en su espalda.

– Silencio Temari…- Ordenó la profesora Kurenai en un tono más serio de lo que fue antes- Como ya todos sabrán… El clan de fuego odia al clan del viento a morir…- Aseguró, y yo la verdad ni en cuenta, era mi primera "estancia" en ese mundo tan extraño de poderes, chakra… y no se cuanta cosa loca haya por descubrir…

– En verdad… Yo no sé porque intentan sobrepasarnos…- Agregó Ino con indiferencia- Ni siquiera el clan del agua ha logrado superar al clan del viento- Culminó con una sonrisa… Al parecer este clan también era de temer.

– Bueno, bueno…- Atrajo la atención la ojiroja- Para los que aún no se sepan las reglas de esta institución, se las voy a decir…- Suspiró quedadamente mientras nos observaba a todos- Primera norma: No pueden andar fuera de su torre correspondiente luego de las 9:30 de la noche o antes de las 6:00 de la mañana. Segundo: Con la única torre que podrán tener algún tipo de conversación amigable será con la torre terrenal, o sea, el clan de tierra- Ante esto pude oír como las chicas gritaban emocionadas… Vaya, al parecer esa torre estaba llena de sorpresas- Tercero: Las chicas no podrán entrar JAMÀS- Lo recalcó bien en alto- A los cuartos de los chicos luego de las 10:00 de la noche y la última y más IMPORTANTE reglas es: Nunca deben tener algún tipo de contacto con la torre en llamas- ¿Torre en llamas?, ¿Qué era eso?- Ya saben cómo son…- Culminó dándonos una mirada de advertencia suprema.

– ¿Y por qué Konan-sama y Hidan-sama si pueden juntarse con los del clan fuego?- ¡Ahh! Ya había captado, la famosa "Torre en llamas" era la torre del clan de fuego… Que peculiaridad en el nombre.

– Eso es porque Konan y Hidan son miembros de la organización Akatsuki, Chouji- Le recordó la tal Kurenai al chico gordo que se encontraba a unos metros a mi derecha…

Todo era increíble… Si de alguna u otra forma se podría describir lo que había ocurrido con esa palabra… Si, definitivamente todo era grandioso, ese peculiar parecido a _ella_, todo de alguna manera tendría algún sentido, no sabía de qué clan venía, ni su apellido, ni nada referente a esa chica… Pero podría asegurar que era el vivo retrato de _ella. _Dejé de pensar por breves segundos, solo me dediqué a observar detenidamente un punto fijo mientras analizaba un par de asuntos… Sentí como la puerta se abría sin siquiera ser tocada… De seguro era Deidara…

– Sasori no danna…- Me llamó en vos baja mientras yo lo volteaba a mirar dando la señal de que prosiguiera- Tenemos que ir a la reunión de Akatsuki- Culminó con cierto tono lúgubre, muy raro en él. Me levanté de mi asiento mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta junto a Deidara.

– Vamos entonces…- Dije sin mucha atención. Cerré la puerta, caminé por el largo pasillo de la torre terrenal seguido de Deidara, otro miembro de Akatsuki, que en estos momentos se encontraba estudiando 2 año en la academia de Konoha. De seguro querrán saber quien soy… Mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori, tengo 17 años y curso el 3er año en esta academia… Siempre me he caracterizado por mi gran control sobre las marionetas a través de mis hilos de chakra, inicialmente yo era el único que podía utilizar una técnica con marionetas en la academia, pero desde hace algún tiempo hasta acá, Kankuro Sabaku, miembro de la familia principal del clan, también quiso aprender estas técnicas y mi abuela Chiyo se había ofrecido a ayudarlo…

– ¿Está bien Sasori-sama?, unh- Me preguntó con un leve tono de preocupación… Él sabía muy bien que no me gustaban esos tonos.

– No preguntes- Le ordené fríamente mientras seguíamos caminando, no dijo más nada en todo el camino.

– ¿Alguna cosa importante que tengas que decirme Konan?- Preguntó un chico peli naranja con unas extrañas decoraciones de metal en toda la cara.

– Nada que decirte… Nagato- Aseguró la chica en un tono triste, esto no pasó desapercibido por el líder de Akatsuki.

– ¿Qué te sucede Konan?- Interrogó mientras se acercaba a la chica sigilosamente- Solo me llamas Nagato cuando estas triste o molesta- Aseveró mientras la tomaba de la barbilla. La peli azul lo miró y le sonrió.

– Te he dicho que no es nada Pein- Aclaró Konan mientras le tocaba la mejilla cariñosamente.

– Bien…- Se quedó más tranquilo mientras soltaba a la chica peli azul. Poco a poco, los miembros de Akatsuki fueron llegando, tendrían muchas cosas importantes de que hablar en esa reunión de última hora…

– ¡Ahhh!- Grité a todo pulmón cuando sentí que las escaleras volaban y cambiaban de lugar.

– ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?- Me preguntó la rubia Yamanaka mientras intentaba soltarse de mi abrazo asfixiante- ¿Jamás habías estado en un lugar así?, Todos los miembros del clan del viento tienen casas en las cuales las escaleras se elevan, incluso hasta las familias más pobres- ¡¿Y a mi qué? ¡Yo no soy de aquí! ¡Alguien que me saque de este mundo para locos!

– Ino…- La llamé quedadamente.

– ¿Dime?- Preguntó.

– ¿Nos tocara en el mismo cuarto?- Interrogué rogando a que me dijera que sí.

– Pues supongo que sí, una es libre de escoger su cuarto y también quiénes serán sus compañeras, ya sabes, para que no haya problemas- Aseveró la rubia sonriente.

– Mmm…- Musité mientras nos dirigíamos hacia los dormitorios- Ino… ¿Veremos clases con las demás torres?- Interrogué curiosa… En verdad no me daba muy buena espina estudiar con una manada de locos desquiciados que quieren matar a todos los de "mi clan", y en verdad yo ni defenderme podía… Porque yo de poderes, ni los pelos… Si son extraños, exóticos y de color rosa, pero no tienen ni una pizca de poder…

– ¿Qué es esa pregunta Sakura?- Me cuestionó- Obviamente tenemos que ver clases con las demás torres… Verás, es el control del chakra- Aseveró mientras hacia una posición extraña con sus manos y pies.

– Ahhh…- Juraría que tengo millones de moscas en la boca, porque en verdad ni pensé en cerrarla durante una media hora- Y dime… ¿Cómo es que…?- Pregunté confusa mientras veía su gran boomerang acoplado a su espalda.

– Hmm… ¿Eso?- Me respondió indiferentemente… Aishh ¿Que se cree la cerdita esta?- Esta arma se crea a partir de tu chakra- Me aseguró- En el clan del viento, las tres armas invocadas son: el boomerang- Hizo alusión al suyo- El arco y flecha, y por último el abanico. Es muy raro que alguien del clan del viento logre crear algún otro amplificador de poder- Concluyó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo… Claro, para ella lo era, pero para mí era como estar en una película de ciencia ficción recién estrenada. Sentí como se detuve en seco y abría enormemente los ojos, yo la miré extrañada mientras seguía avanzando hacia el frente, de repente choqué con algo… O alguien, bueno me da igual…

– ¿Es que no ves por donde caminas imbécil?- Le grité al susodicho que se había tropezado conmigo, y en verdad yo no le quería ni ver la cara.

– Sa…Sa…kura- Tartamudeó Ino más nerviosa de lo normal… Allí fue cuando me di cuenta… Levanté la vista y vi que esos chicos llevaban chaquetas rojas color sangre…- Son… son de la torre en llamas- ¡Ay mamá!... ¿Quién me mandó a gritar?

– Cuida tu lengua molestia- Me advirtió un apuesto pero malvado pelinegro con ojos del mismo color… Sentí como me acorraló contra la pared… Ahora presentía que moriría asfixiada por este imbécil de pacotilla ¿Quién se cree que es?- O… Puedes perder tu vida en menos de lo que Logres pedir ayuda…- Temblé… si, definitivamente me tambaleé, vi como sacó fuego de su mano y me la acercaba a la cara cada vez más… Yo no quería morir desfigurada.

– ¡Sasuke-sama!- Lo llamó el pelinegro de piel pálida- Debemos buscar a los Akatsukis, pero al parecer no están en esta torre tan insípida- Concluyó mientras miraba a mi amiga Ino y a mí como si fuéramos unas cualquieras.

– Cierto…- Que alivio… Por lo menos la cosa pálida esa pudo hacer que me soltara- Mejor, las mataremos en otro momento así que tienen tiempo para pedir sus últimos deseos- Advirtió mientras se alejaba junto al otro chico.

– ¡Adiós!... Inmundas- Siguió el otro con una sonrisa sínica.

– ¡Ahhh, ahora si te q…!- Le cerré la boca a la rubia de un manotazo mientras ella intentaba darme patadas y codazos.

– ¡Silencio Ino!, ¿Qué no vez que solo provocan?- Le pregunté y ella pareció calmarse un poco.

– El día en el que el clan de fuego se destruya, te aseguro que no será por otro clan, sino que se destruirán entre ellos mismos…- En ese momento, Ino hizo una sonrisa tan macabra que me dio hasta escalofrió… ¿Tendría planeado algo?... Pues yo no idea… Este era un mundo para locos en todas sus letras… Pff… Mañana empezaré las clases en esta torre que me da nauseas…

* * *

Gracias por ¡leer! ya saben... Muchos reviews... un capitulo xD agradezco los favoritos *-* se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios (Si no son ofensivos)


	3. La Torre Innombrable

¡Hola! ¿Como han estado?... Espero que muy bien :DD

Ahora después de tanta espera (Porque se que me tardé más que un caracol xD) Aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 ¡Al fin! ¡Por Jashin-sama!

Gracias a todas por sus reviews... ¡Wii! me puse feliz, ya saben, una escritora se emociona cuando recibe comentarios positivos YoY... ok mejor dejo el sentimentalismo xD

_**mitorolas: **_Wahh que bien que te gustó, eso me alegra mucho n_n... En cuanto a tu pregunta, eso se irá respondiendo conforme pase la historia... aún será razón desconocida por la cual Sakura quedó en el Clan del viento y no en el Clan del fuego, allí hay cierto misterio de por medio.

_**Citlalliiify:**_ Aquí está la conti wiii xD

**_Dakota Amore: _**Que bueno que amaste la historia, me siento halagada :DD. Y gracias por el consejo, había puesto separaciones pero ni salieron O.O, este si tiene separaciones para no confundir a nadie :)

**_kuroi-kagura: _**Que bueno que te haya gustado, aqui está la continuación :D

**_Rossi: _**Wow que bueno que la ames ¡ehh! yo también amo muchas historias xD ¿Tu como que quieres todas las parejas habidas y por haber? jejeje habrán muchas, y una de las más importantes será la pareja ItaSaku, ya que este sexy Uchiha la ayudará en mucho, aunque sea del clan que odia a su clan... Suertuda Sakura que estará con los dos hermano ¡jum! ¬¬ xD Y pues sí, ella tendrá un poder muy fuerte y llamativo, pero este mismo le causará un sin fin de problemas, y además todavía faltan algunos capis para que ella los descubra.

**_setsuna17: _**Que bueno que lo vieras genial wii :) ¡Saludos para ti también!

**_Anne Elizabeth: _**Tu review si que me subió el ánimo chica :D muchas gracias por esas palabras, pues puede ser cierto lo que dices jeje. Es un honor que me hayas dejado un comentario si no sueles escribir reviews eso da alegría :DD Espero en verdad que sigas con las uñas en tus deditos para que puedas buscar la página tranquilamente y ponerte a leer este capitulo jejeje. Estaré esperando tu review en cada capi ¿Ok? gracias de verdad n_n.

_**mokona18: **_¡Hola! Pues ya, aquí tienes la continuación.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews... ya me estoy alargando muchoo así que las dejo leer sin más... que lo disfruten.

* * *

**La Torre innombrable**

_Caía… Ya no había vuelta atrás… Ya todo era oscuro… Escuché su voz a lo lejos, pero igual… yo ya no podía continuar._

– _No… ¡No por favor!- Me susurraba mi amado desesperado… Pero aún así yo seguí muriendo…_

_Oscuridad…_

_ Me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza… Todo era oscuridad… Pero algún día me vengaría de todos… Y también de él…_

.

.

– ¡Kenji!- Exclamé fuertemente mientras sudaba frío y mantenía mis manos en la cabeza… ¿Kenji?... ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? Yo jamás tuve un amigo o conocido que se llamara así.

– ¿Qué sucede Sakura?- Preguntó Ino desde la cama de al lado- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- Interrogó adormilada mientras se colocaba de costado y yo me sentaba al borde de la cama.

– ¿Eh?...- Me volteé hacia ella- Fue como si… olvídalo- me volví a acostar- Jamás en mi vida he escuchado el nombre de Kenji- Dije atónita.

– Tal vez sea una predicción- Me aseguró sonriente… ¿Cómo es que esa chica hacia para no despeinarse mientras dormía?

– ¿Predicción?- ¿Es que acá también usaban algún tipo de brujería o qué?... Nadie se salva del tarot.

– ¡Claro!- Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… ¿Qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia?- En el clan del viento, el primer poder que se manifiesta es la predicción, yo la obtuve a los cuatro años- Afirmó orgullosa mientras yo la veía con una ceja alzada… en verdad, si en mi mundo a mi me hubiese ocurrido algo así a los cuatro años ya estuviera bajo observaciones ya que todos me tomarían por "Alienígena"… Y eso ya sería demasiado.

– Uhm…- Fue lo único que le contesté.

– Oigan… Ya cállense- Replicó otra rubia de cuatro coletas… Vaya, que carácter "Tan Dulce" tenía.

– Haz silencio Temari- Ino puso una expresión de fastidio en su blanco rostro mientras que con un solo soplido hizo que Temari se callera de la cama… ¿Se pueden imaginar mi expresión? Tenía la cara notablemente desencajada.

– ¡Con un demonio Ino!- Gritó la chica de coletas enfurecida mientras sacaba un enorme abanico de no sé dónde y tampoco tenía intensión de saberlo.

– ¿Qué sucede Temari-senpai?- Pude notar la sonrisa sarcástica en los labios de Ino… ¿Esa chica era una superior? ¿Y aún así Ino se atrevía a tumbarla de la cama y encima de todo eso a desafiarla con la sonrisa?

– Estas cavando tu tumba junto con los innombrables Ino…- Y yo atónita… escuchando cada una de las palabras de las dos chicas a mí lado en un tono alejado de la realidad de mi mundo. ¿Quiénes eran los innombrables? Eso me sonaba al nombre de un grupo de mi época. Pude ver la expresión pálida de la rubia de Ino al escuchar las palabras de Temari-senpai, como le había llamado ella.

– ¿Lo… Los innombrables?- Preguntó la ojiazul mientras se tensaba y Temari sonreía.

– ¿Se te fue todo el coraje por la borda querida cerdita?- Cuestionó burlona mientras se subía a su cama e "intentaba" dormir- Hasta mañana Ino… y déjame en paz, sino quieres que se entere Yondaime-sama- Dijo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su muy cómoda cama.

– Yondaime-sama no puede enterarse de esta discusión- ¿Para tanto era? Podría asegurar que para el poco tiempo que había visto las expresiones de Ino, ninguna me había causado tanto terror como la que surcó su rostro al escuchar la palabra _innombrable__, _ni siquiera cuando nos tropezamos con ciertas personas que casi nos matan.

– ¿Innombrable?- Pregunté sin poder aguantarme la curiosidad; necesitaba saber quiénes eran esos realmente… No creo que haya sido nuevamente por los integrantes de la torre en llamas, pero y entonces… ¿Había algo que causaba más terror que ese clan de maniáticos?

– ¿En qué mundo has vivido todo este tiempo _Sakura_?- Su tono de vos me desarmó y sus ojos pidiendo explicaciones aún más ¿ella habría podido darse cuenta de que yo no pertenecía allí? Pues era una posibilidad para descifrar su mirada.

– Pues aquí- Le contesté sin emoción… mi vos parecía de autómata, jamás había salido tal voz de mí, era como estar hablando sin ser _yo__._

– No parece, otro día te informaré sobre los Re…Hn- Se detuvo en seco mientras se tapaba la boca ¿Tema tabú? Cabía la posibilidad de que así fuera aquel asunto- Sobre los que no deben ser recordados- Me susurró tan bajito que casi no la escuché, luego se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dormir plácidamente como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

– _Innombrables-_ Pensé mientras veía hacia el frente, la puerta estaba cerrada, y mis compañeras de cuarto daban la apariencia de estar dormidas- _Y ojalá que en verdad lo estén_- Pensé mientras me recostaba de nuevo en la cama y me disponía a dormitar… alerta, eso está claro.

* * *

– No estoy de humor- Recalcó el moreno mientras intentaba sacarse a una pelirroja de encima.

– ¡Sasuke!- Reclamó la chica de lentes mientras se alejaba hacia un mueble- ¡Somos prometidos!- Le recordó con vos chillona mientras el pelinegro intentaba seguir practicando el control de su Sharingan.

– _De nuevo con el tema_- Se quejó mientras se levantaba de su puesto, hace mucho tiempo atrás que había perdido su concentración a causa de los gritos de Karin y eso ya no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo más- _Sabía que no era buena idea dejarla estar aquí_- Se lamentó mientras miraba a la chica que se encontraba sentada en el amplio sofá y con cara de sumo enojo- **Sal**- Le recalcó con toda la frialdad del mundo.

– Pero Sasu…- Trató de decir pero se cayó al ver el girar furioso de los ojos del hombre de ojos negros.

– **He dicho que te largues**- Le reiteró mientras la pelirroja salía corriendo despavorida, no le gustaba ver a "su" Sasuke en esas condiciones de querer matar al que se le pusiera en frente.

La pelirroja ya estaba maquinando que era lo que iba a realizar para que Sasuke se pusiera serio con el asunto del matrimonio ¡Ya estaban en el segundo año por dios! Aún faltaba un año y medio más para que el pelinegro cumpliera sus diez y ocho años, pero de todos modos las chica de lentes que daba cierto aire de intelectualidad fingida no quería perder más tiempo; todas las chicas del clan del fuego querían atrapar a uno de los Uchiha, así que si quería salir bien parada de todo el asunto se tenía que casar ya con Sasuke.

– ¿De nuevo al rechazo querida Karin?- Preguntó una rubia de ojos como el fuego a lo lejos- Que patético- Rió junto con sus amigas.

– Haz silencio Shiori- Y allí estaba ella, Shiori Mizuno, la extravagante rubia con un peculiar color de ojos, una superior, la que alguna vez fue la prometida del gran Itachi Uchiha, y que por una razón desconocida habían roto ya hace tiempo… Y ahora estaba tras Sasuke, pero Karin no se dejaría ganar, ni aunque estuviera loca.

– Oye respétame- Casi le ordenó mientras se acercaba con su caminar seductor que al parecer ya era natural- Soy tu **Senpai**- Le recalcó burlona haciendo lujo de su altura, que solo sobrepasaba la de la pelirroja por algunos centímetros.

– Me vale que seas una superior, a la **futura señora de Uchiha** le da igual- Contraatacó la chica de anteojos haciendo lujo de su posición; estaba más que segura de que todas matarían por estar en el lugar que ella ocupaba, y es que ser la prometida de un Uchiha no era cualquier cosa; Sería algo así como la reina del clan del fuego, tomando en cuenta de que los Uchiha eran la familia principal del clan.

– ¡No me hagas reír!- Shiori lanzó una estruendosa carcajada más fingida de lo normal, mientras las demás se limitaban a verla con cierto temor- ¿No te das cuenta que Sasuke te necesita para satisfacer sus necesidades?- Lanzó con un tono de obviedad y sarcasmo la pregunta- Tú no eres nadie- Terminó por decir.

– Piensa lo que se te venga en gana, a mí ni me va ni me viene- Aseguró mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar a pasillo que comunicaba con los dormitorios. Necesitaba un poco de aire, y agua también. Estaba un poco consciente de que algunas de las afirmaciones de Shiori eran tan ciertas que le había herido el orgullo que había heredado de la tercera familia más importante del clan: La familia Sasaki, y odiaba admitir que la segunda era precisamente la familia de la rubia presumida, la odiaba tanto que si entrara en trance alguna vez, a la primera que buscaría seria a Shiori para matarla. Pero en cierto modo estaba tranquila… solo faltaba que se casaran y asunto resuelto, nada de lo que preocuparse de por vida, nada ni nadie era rival para Karin Sasaki y eso se lo comprobaría de mil formas a la que se le cruzara en el camino a la gloria.

* * *

– Guantes, hmm… polvo venenoso…- Escuchaba a Ino murmurar mientras yo apenas me levantaba de la cama, tenía una extraña maña de no mirar nada a mi alrededor, así que terminé cayendo encima de ella- ¡Ahh! ¡Sakura!- Me miraba como si me quisiera asesinar, y no era para menos, a cualquiera le incomoda que le caigan encima.

– Lo siento Ino- Dije bostezando mientras entraba al baño conjunto, al parecer solo quedábamos la rubia y yo en el cuarto; luego de algunos cinco minutos empecé a oír a Ino de nuevo.

– ¡Apúrate Sakura! Las clases comienzan a las ocho y solamente faltan quince minutos- Me reclamó regañándome mientras yo me quejaba por lo bajo, me disgustaba levantarme tan temprano cuando se "suponía" que debía estar en vacaciones en _mi_ tiempo.

– ¡Solo espera un momento!- Exclamé mientras me disponía a bañarme, me quedaban pocos minutos así que lo hice lo más rápido que mis manos me permitieron. Y tal, luego de 10 minutos más o menos ya estaba lista, esa era otra de mis costumbres… Vestirme en el baño- Ya estoy- Dije haciendo acto de presencia en el cuarto.

– Que bien que te ves- Sonrió Ino- Aunque estuviera mejor si no tuvieras esa gran frente- Se burló… Otra que me la iba a pagar caro por meterse con mi querida frente; fuente, obra y demostración de tanta inteligencia que me dicen que poseo.

– Yo también te quiero, aunque tengas trasero de puerco- Le sonreí sarcásticamente mientras ella me miraba con ojos homicidas. ¡Una por una no es trampa! ¡Ja!

– Estamos a mano frentesota- Me sonrió amigable y sinceramente, yo le devolví la sonrisa… Estaba segura de que Ino no me haría lo mismo que a Kioko se le había ocurrido hacer, ya que yo no era ni conocida ni agraciada en este mundo… Por lo menos por ahora. Caminamos, o más bien casi corríamos para llegar al tiempo al "gran salón" como lo llamaba la rubia; Mientras ella escuchaba los mil y un halagos que lanzaba cada chico que se nos cruzaba por enfrente hacia su persona, yo me limitaba a observar cuadros muy bien pintados y de buen gusto guindados en las paredes de los pasillos… Por lo menos las pinturas no se movían, eso ya era un alivio para mi acomplejada y confundida alma, y ahora que me he fijado estoy muy poética, así que es mejor que ahora me limite a caminar.

– Mira… es Ino-san- Murmuraba con un deje de emoción un chico de nuestra misma edad a otro que tenía una cara de…- _Aburrido-_ Pensé al instante mientras hacia una leve mueca de disgusto… si bien yo no era muy movida y fuerte, pero tampoco puedo ir por la vida con la cara de amargura que cargaba ese chico en su _cálido_ rostro.

– Eres tan problemático Haku- Le reclamó el _amargado con peinado de piña _al chico con facciones finas… ¿Los chicos de aquí eran alguna especie de dioses o qué? Porque ese tal Haku tenía esas facciones tan delicadas que parecía muñeco de porcelana, y pues el otro… el otro no estaba mal, aunque su aparente carácter deja mucho que desear. De reojo pude ver como la Yamanaka le guiñaba a aquel chico pelinegro y este se sonrojaba un poco, aunque su expresión seria no cambiaba; suspiré internamente… Al parecer Ino era una top model por aquí… Y yo que me estaba haciendo la idea de que NO todas las rubias tenían _"Plan de Conquista"_ con el que se les atravesara.

– ¡Llegamos!- Exclamó Ino causando que me sobresaltara… ¿Es que ahora la gente se proponía a matarme de un susto?

– ¡Ino-sama!- Gritaron algunas chicas del aula, que era un tanto extraña por cierto, me recordaba a los salones de reunión en la época victoriana.

– Cálmense chicas- Sonrió a todas… Vaya, ni por las chicas pasaba desapercibida, mi rubia _amiga_ era muy conocida entre toda la torre y los de su generación ¡Si hasta conoce al rubio simpático hijo del gobernante del clan! ¡Eso es demasiado!

– ¡Ino-sama!- Atrajo la atención otra chica- ¿Es verdad que creaste tu amplificador de poder a los ocho años?- Cuestionó emocionada mientras yo observaba y paseaba por el salón, pendiente de la conversación claro.

– Así es…- Respondió la rubia muy orgullosa de su "hazaña"

– ¡Ahhh!- ¡Grito colectivo!, nótese el entusiasmo. Eso fue como una ola expansiva que dañó mis tímpanos por leves segundos ¿Esas chicas no tenían idea de los modales o acaso no tenían más que exclamar?

– ¡Qué bien!, exactamente igual a Temari-senpai- Pues por lo que veo aquí las rubias son bastante tomadas en cuenta.

– No me nombres a la cosa esa…- Pidió la rubia con una notable furia contenida en su interior, observé que al parecer tenía la necesidad urgente de romper el cuello de la superior con sus manos… ¿Tan mal se caían?... Pues después de presenciar lo de anoche, puedo jurar que la próxima vez que se encuentren podrían matarse si alguien no se los impide.

– Y otra a la que le cae mal Temari…- Se escuchó la dulce vos de alguien desde la entrada, yo ni volteé a mirar, la vos me parecía muy conocida, aunque no podía recordar de donde, he allí uno de mis defectos… Soy extremadamente _olvidadiza _en todo el sentido de la palabra.

– ¡Namikaze-senpai!- Exclamó una mientras escuchaba los ruidos de las sillas al ser rodadas, supuse que todas se habían sentado, pero cuando volteé a mirar, mi sorpresa fue que todos estaban levemente inclinados hacia ese rubio que iluminaba cualquier estancia con su presencia, y pues, tal y como hice en la ceremonia para los nuevos, me incliné para no parecer contradictoria.

– ¡No hace falta que se inclinen 'ttebayo!- Sonrió… si, definitivamente estaba embobada con los chicos de aquí, excluyendo a unos cuantos por ahí- ¡No soy el dios del aire!- Culminó mientras se rascaba la nuca con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra hacía un ademán para que todos nos levantáramos, y así lo hicimos.

– Pero usted se merece respeto Namikaze-senpai- Replicó una niña muy bajita para su edad, pues al parecer aquí todos rondábamos los catorce o quince años.

–Aff…- Musitó el rubio un poco fastidiado de tanta alabanza, y cualquiera estaría así… ¿Es que acaso no entendían que el hijo del tal Yondaimen o Yodaime o como sea que le digan no quería que se le mostrara tanto respeto? ¿Es que la gente es tarada?, hasta yo estoy empezando a desesperarme- Como sea, solo venía a avisarles que Kurenai-sensei llegará un poco tarde 'ttebayo- Al parecer aquí no era tan diferente a como es en mi tiempo, los alumnos se ponen tan felices de saber que sus profesores se retrasarán un poco o no vendrán que es imposible callarlos- Ok, ya cálmense por favor- Pidió el rubio amablemente mientras todos hacían caso, y pues como yo no me ponía a gritar a los extremos no me costó trabajo prestarle atención nuevamente- Konan-senpai se quedará con ustedes mientras la sensei llega así que no hagan tanto escándalo- Sugirió mientras se rascaba la nuca y salía del salón- ¡Hasta luego! Sakura-chan, Ino-chan- Exclamó energéticamente mientras casi corría y la rubia y yo alzábamos levemente la mano. En ese momento sentí miradas matadoras sobre mi frágil cuerpecito… porque en verdad allí si era _muy_ frágil.

– ¿Por qué Namikaze-senpai conoce a alguien que ninguna de nosotras ha visto es su vida?- Cuestionó una pelinegra de facciones delicadas con un tono suave pero un poco alterado.

– Quien sabe…- Respondió un apuesto chico con aire ausente- Deja de ser tan celosa hermanita- La provocó con una sonrisa un poco arrogante.

– ¡A callar Kohaku!- Le gritó mientras se volvía a sentar ya que alguien se acercaba, todos los que estaban de pie hicieron lo mismo.

– No quiero gritos, no quiero oír el sonido de sus respiraciones, no quiero oír nada…- Dijo la chica de pelo azul que recién entraba y se sentaba en el escritorio- Solo hablarán si yo les pregunto algo o si quieren pedir permiso para algo- En ese momento dirigió su mirada a Ino, la cual estaba sentada dos mesones por delante de mí, ella me había dicho la vez anterior que los puestos ya estaban asignados, y a mí me había tocado sola.

.

_**Como siempre lo has estado…**_

.

Me paralicé mientras observaba hacia todos lados con cierta discreción… Juraría que había escuchado una voz, profunda y un poco escalofriante, pero una voz al fin. No cabía la posibilidad de que me estuviera volviendo loca ya que, de alguna u otra forma ya había superado mi pequeño trauma que se formó cuando llegué a este lugar tan extraño, ¡y vaya que fue rápido! No me tomo ni cinco horas superarlo. Traté de olvidarme de la voz, seguro había sido producto de mi imaginación… A veces una tiene la sensación de que no pertenece a ninguna parte y así me siento yo en estos momentos, ha de ser por eso que me acabo de inventar una voz que solo yo oigo- _Definitivamente necesito un psicólogo, mis monólogos se están volviendo más largos de lo normal- _Pensé mientras suspiraba imperceptiblemente y miraba de nuevo hacia enfrente para prestarle atención a la chica de ojos amarillos.

– Tengo entendido que usted señorita Ino Yamanaka es la única de este nivel en este año que ha logrado crear un amplificador de poder antes de entrar a la academia ¿Es cierto?- Preguntó mientras todos la miraban con admiración y la rubia se enorgullecía de ella misma; ¡Ja! Rubia tenía que ser.

– Por supuesto que es cierto Konan-senpai- Aseguró con orgullo mientras mostraba su gran boomerang y todos ponían cara de "¡Ohhhh!"

– Vaya… Al parecer serás la ayudante de Kurenai-sensei mientras esta intenta enseñar cómo hacer un amplificador de poder- Explicaba fríamente- Aunque aquí hay algunos que no creo que necesiten mucho esfuerzo para crear uno- En ese momento su mirada se posó en mi, y yo que me quería hacer pasar por invisible, bueno, total estaba en el último mísero mesón de ese salón. La mirada de Konan se centró en mí por leves segundos y luego me sonrió de forma amistosa… que rara actitud tenía la chica… Ino me había dicho claramente que esa chica era más fría que los polos ¿O será que simplemente era así conmigo? Si claro, como _yo soy tan importante en este mundo, _de nuevo: Nótese el sarcasmo. Ok creo que me estoy menospreciando demasiado.

– Tal vez otros no necesiten tanto de mi ayuda- Aclamaba Ino con tono despectivo- Pero de todas formas los ayudaré en lo que sea- Terminó con una sonrisa aparentemente _amable._ En verdad a mí la rubia me parecía un poco falsa, pero seguro era muy buena amiga, tanto que me ayudó, aún siendo yo una desconocida para ella y para todos.

– Bueno… Mejor ya dejemos de hablar sobre tanta amplificación- Culminó la chica de cabello azul mientras se afincaba un poco en el escritorio- Ahora hablaremos de un tema _tabú-_ Sonrió mientras todos ponían una expresión de terror, mientras a mí me llamaba la atención el titulo del _asunto_.

– ¿Ko…Konan-senpai?- Preguntó Ino un poco nerviosa… al parecer era un tema tabú muy delicado.

– Hablaremos de… _La Torre Innombrable_…- Propuso con una leve sonrisa que me heló hasta los huesos…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!, recuerden... Muchos reviews= Un capítulo lleno de emoción xD dejen sus comentarios y más rápido actualizaré, ya sabes, toda escritora quiere saber que piensan sus lectoras.

¡Cuidense! y un beso a todas

Att: Braktz*


	4. Dos Hermanos

¡Hola! ¿que tal les va?

Pues yo aquí de madrugada sin nada que hacer (y sin sueño ToT), así que subí el capítulo que acabo de terminar hace más o menos cinco minutos xD

Antes de empezar el capítulo:

¡Muchas gracias por sus **_reviews_**, _**alertas**_ y _**favoritos**_! (A las que me agregaron de _autora favorita_ *-*) A las que han dejado reviews en mis otras historias... ¡Miles de gracias! yo no sería nada sin ustedes, de verdad... Ya saben; toda escritora novata, experta, profesional, etc, escribe para sus lectors querids :DD

{Responderé los reviews individualmente tal vez mañana o pasado, ya se me vienen las clases encima así que _**tal vez **_no me verán por aquí con mucha frecuencia; así que probablemente las **actualizaciones** serán **una vez** por **_mes _**en cada uno de mis fics (excepto _Peligrosa Obsesión _al cual solo tengo que escribirle el capítulo final y el epílogo) u.u (Si me tardo más de un mes sin poner actualización, no se preocupen, podré tardarme hasta mil años pero **JAMÁS** voy a dejar alguno de mis fics ¿ok? n_n)}

Ok, ya sin más, las dejo.

¡Disfruten de este capítulo!

* * *

**º**

**º**

**Dos Hermanos**

**º**

**º**

– Las paredes tienen oídos y los traidores deben ser olvidados… Konan- Cortó la mujer de ojos rojos antes de que la chica de cabello azulado dijera algo más que estuviera _fuera_ de sus manos.

.

– Como ordene Kurenai-sensei- Dijo Konan en son de disculpas hacia su profesora.

.

Todos habían dado un suspiro de alivio al ver entrar a Kurenai-sensei al aula, todos menos _una_ claro.

.

– Y yo que quería saber el misterio- Susurró la chica de ojos jade por lo bajo mientras escondía su cara entre sus brazos que se encontraban descansando en el mesón.

.

¿Tan importante y _**horrible**_ era ese tema _tabú _ que nadie quería hablar de él? Pues al parecer todos tenían conocimiento de aquel tema, menos cierta chica a la cual el sarcasmo al parecer le nacía del _alma_.

.

"_**Si quieres saber, debes observar más allá de lo que puedes ver…"**_

.

La chica de cabellos rosados dio un respingo al escuchar nuevamente esa voz.

.

– _Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca o aquí hay fantasmas_- Se dijo luego de escuchar de nuevo ese murmullo que parecía provenir de algún lado de su mente.

.

"_**No te estás volviendo loca y no soy un fantasma, aquí estoy"**_

.

– _¿Ahora me contesta?_- Volvió a pensar mientras se empezaba a asustar, esa _vocecita_ ya era demasiado.

.

Y allí fue cuando aquella _vocecita_ le volvió a responder.

.

"_**¿Es que no sabes que las herederas tienen una inner?"**_

.

– _¿Qué las que tienen unas que…?_- Interrogó mentalmente con confusión retenida lo más fuerte posible.

.

Pero aquella voz no volvió a responder.

.

– Meiou… Sakura- Nombró Kurenai mientras volteaba a todos lados.

.

– Presente- Respondió la de cabello rosa mientras alzaba levemente la mano derecha y algunos se volteaban a observarla.

.

– Vaya, nunca te había visto- Aseguró la de ojos rojizos a la vez que fruncía palmariamente el entrecejo- Pero eso es lo de menos- Culminó mientras seguía pasando lista.

.

– ¿Viste ese cabello rosa?- Murmuró una de las chicas que se encontraban dos mesones antes del que ocupaba Sakura.

.

– Es extraño, nunca lo había visto- Susurró la segunda mientras observaba disimuladamente a la peli rosa y ésta se incomodaba.

.

– _¡Joder! ¿Ahora qué coño tengo?_- Se cuestionó a sí misma para luego jugar con uno de sus mechones.

.

– Bien- Empezó a decir de nuevo Kurenai- Hoy empezaremos con el _libro de verdades_- Avisó mientras echaba una mirada interrogativa.

.

– Muy bueno Kurenai-sensei- Respondió otra a su mirada- Tengo entendido que siempre hacen escribir a los alumnos nuevos en ese libro ¿cierto?- Preguntó un poco dudosa.

.

– Muy cierto. Para los que no sepan, este libro- Hizo aparecer uno muy grande y grueso de la nada- Ah existido por más de doscientos siglos- Ante esto, muchos se sorprendieron, incluso Sakura.

.

– ¿Y qué hace ese libro, Kurenai-sensei?- Inquirió la rubia de coleta mientras lanzaba una mirada de examen al libro que la pelinegra traía ahora entre sus manos.

.

– Este libro es capaz de contestar hasta la más oscura de tus dudas, Ino- Objetó la mujer de ojos rojizos mientras dejaba el pesado y polvoroso libro sobre su amplio escritorio y pasaba entre mesones- Irán pasando por orden de lista, espero que se hayan grabado sus números porque no voy a volver a repetirlo… Y empiecen a pensar que es lo que van a preguntar, no quiero que titubeen a la hora de escribir, porque todos necesitan pasar hoy por ese libro- Terminó por decir para luego sentarse en una silla al final del aula- Pueden empezar- Informó mientras una pelinegra refinada se levantaba de su cómodo asiento para ir hacia el libro.

.

– ¿Es necesario que se diga lo que se quiere preguntar?- Inquirió con un poco de fluctuación mientras miraba a su sensei expectante.

.

– No es necesario, la pregunta que quieres hacerle al libro quedan entre tú y **él**- Recalcó la pelinegra mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en un claro signo de relajación.

.

La chica pelinegra empezó a escribir frenéticamente sobre el libro grueso, a ella obviamente le tocaba la primera página. De eso Sakura se dio cuenta.

.

La chica de ojos jade veía atentamente las expresiones en los rostros de sus compañeros luego de escribir en el libro, pues de seguro éste mismo daba las respuestas concretamente correctas, lo que causaba que todos quedaran en una especie de _letargo_.

.

– _Es mi turno_- Se dijo Sakura internamente mientras se levantaba de su mesón y caminaba muy lentamente hacia el extraño y antiguo libro.

.

Kurenai abrió uno de sus rojizos ojos para ver las expresiones de Sakura, pues esa chica le parecía muy _extraña _y más con ese tipo de cabello, que solo lo tenían las integrantes…

.

Se abofeteó mentalmente. Eso era imposible, aquella chica no podía ser descendiente de _aquellos_, pues éstos mismos se habían muerto hace mucho.

.

Incluso antes de que ella misma naciera.

.

Sakura abrió el libro exactamente en la página veinte y seis, y un escalofrío la recorrió entera. Sus manos temblaban aunque ni ella misma sabía la razón… Tal vez era el hecho de saber que ese libro respondía a todas tus preguntas, algo que en el mundo _**normal**_ era algo irremediablemente imposible.

.

– "¿Quién soy?"- Escribió Sakura rápidamente sobre el libro para comprobar que de verdad ese extraño epítome podría saber algo de su vida. Se sorprendió al ver que la tinta de su reciente escritura se corría hacia el pie del libro y empezaba a formar palabras para seguramente crear frases con coherencia.

.

"El peso de tus actos pasados recaerá nuevamente, no dejes que te controlé, o solos serás una **marioneta** en busca de una venganza que traerá la destrucción."

.

– _¿Y esto qué es?_- Preguntó mentalmente mientras fruncía el seño- _Pregunté __quien__ era… Pero solo me ha dado un trabalenguas fundamental que no entiendo… y si hablamos de mí, esto no tiene ni ojos ni pestañas_- Argumentó con sagacidad mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su mesón bajo la mirada atenta y disimulada de Kurenai.

.

Sakura estaba segura de que ese _no_ era _su_ _**mundo.**_ Sin duda alguna sus padres la habían mandado al lugar equivocado.

.

O _eso_ era lo que ella pensaba…

.

* * *

.

– Kai…- Llamó una mujer castaña en voz baja mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor- ¿Cómo crees que estará Sakura?- Interrogó tratando de auto convencerse de que su _**hija**_ estaba bien.

.

– Cálmate un poco Misuri… Cuando Sakura descubra todo, estoy seguro de que ya tendrá gente que la oculte- Aseguró el hombre pelinegro a su lado mientras mantenía su rostro más serio de lo normal.

.

– Ni tú mismo te estás creyendo todo lo que dices, Kai- Aseguró la mujer ya más nerviosa por pensar en todo lo que le podría pasar a Sakura.

.

– Nuestro deber fue cuidarla Misuri, ahora hay que dejar que ella haga su vida- Le avisó con rostro severo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por el cuello.

.

– Hubiera preferido miles de veces que viviera como una humana normal… no que cargara con ese destino cruel ¿No crees?- Preguntó con esperanza mientras su esposo la veía comprensivamente.

.

– Entiendo tu inquietud, pero nuestro deber era cuidarla hasta sus quince años; se lo prometimos a Tsunade-sama- Recordó con pesar.

.

– De eso ya hace doscientos quince años, claro, en nuestra dimensión. Aquí solo han pasado quince años… ¿Aún recuerdas la extraña puerta del tiempo?- Preguntó con nostalgia y melancolía.

.

– Como olvidarla, recuerdo que no me lo creía cuando Tsunade-sama la hizo aparecer de quien sabe donde- Hizo una sonrisa amarga. Era seguro a esas alturas que la mujer rubia ya estaba más que muerta, los había mandado a un lugar muy avanzado con gente sin chakra con doscientos años de adelanto en una época que ni siquiera era la suya propia.

.

– Espero que Sakura no nos odie cuando se entere de que no somos sus padres- Inquirió la mujer para luego lanzar un largo suspiro.

.

– Estoy seguro que no lo hará- Animó el azabache de ojos grises- Ella sabrá comprender, siempre fue comprensiva e inteligente- Alabó en conclusión.

.

– Es exactamente igual a su madre… Es la viva imagen de la Hime-sama- Valoró Misuri mientras recordaba el rostro de su hija y lo comparaba con el de su verdadera _madre_.

.

– Lo que me preocupa ahora, es el Clan de fuego, espero que no hayan descubierto absolutamente nada de Sakura- Pidió al aire mientras volteaba su vista hacia su esposa.

.

– Tu clan siempre odió al mío… Pero si había algo que aborrecían totalmente era al _Clan_ de Sakura- Rememoró recordando muchas imágenes que le causaban escalofríos.

.

– Por eso mismo no es conveniente que Sakura muestre sus dones si no tiene aún alguien que la proteja de todo y de **todos**- Replicó el hombre mientras tomaba asiento.

.

Ellos no querían que se repitiera la historia de nuevo… _**No**_ con Sakura.

.

* * *

.

.

_-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, hija mía- Mi padre siempre pensando en él mismo y nadie más, ni siquiera me tomaba en cuenta a mí, yo me sentía fatal, traicionada y humillada, y él solo me utilizaba como la vil arma que yo era para él, porque yo no tenía familia, solo era un arma más…_

.

– Mierda…- Murmuró la peli rosada al despertarse de su profundo sueño a la vez que tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. No había ido a comer y al parecer todos estaban de juerga nocturna, ya que no se veía ni un alma en el cuarto, solo la presencia de ella llenaba el gran espacio de la extensa habitación- Parece que ya se ha hecho de noche- Testificó mientras miraba la escasa luz que se colaba por el ventanal.

.

"_**Ve al nivel uno, y luego sal por la puerta trasera"**_

.

– _¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?_- Se preguntó a sí misma mientras trataba de auto convencerse que de verdad no se estaba volviendo loca.

.

"_**Ya te lo dije. Soy tu inner"**_

.

– _¿Qué carajos es eso?_- Volvió a preguntar mientras se colocaba los zapatos para ir hacia donde _su_ voz interna le había recomendado.

.

"_**Soy una especie de alma, tu y yo somos una misma, pero yo tengo pensamiento independiente, aún así, mi deber es cuidar de tus recuerdos." **_

.

– Ahh…- Murmuró en voz casi inaudible mientras abría lentamente la puerta y miraba a todos lados.

.

Ni un alma en el pasillo.

.

– ¿A dónde se habrán ido todos?- Se preguntó en un susurro mientras se acercaba a las escaleras procurando que éstas no cambiaran de lugar ni tampoco se desprendieran del suelo.

.

Pronto llegó al nivel uno. Tal y como le había indicado su recién descubierta voz interna.

.

– _¿Y ahora qué coño hago?_- Preguntó molesta al ver que su inner no le hablaba, más aún después de notar su confusión extrema.

.

"_**Ok, pero no te enfades conmigo ¿Vale?, solo debes salir por la puerta trasera y caminar unos doscientos metros hacia el norte hasta llegar a un letrero que diga 'zona restringida'; no creo que te descubran, son las siete en punto, ahora están en el comedor recién empezando su amada cena."**_

.

– _¿Y cómo carajos es que te sabes todo eso? ¿Por qué debo ir hacia una zona restringida?_- Cuestionó Sakura un poco atolondrada ante la información recibida.

.

"_**Solo lo sé, ¿no querías saber quien eras? Pues a doscientos metros está la respuesta, aunque en verdad me parece un poco pronto. Pero eres una chica demasiado inteligente como para ocultártelo por tanto tiempo."**_

.

– _Ok, será mejor que haga lo que dices o si no me terminarás enredando en algo que yo ni sé. Por ahora_- Respondió cerebralmente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su _**destino**_.

.

* * *

.

– ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó el Uchiha menor a un pelinegro alto que se levantaba lentamente de su puesto ubicado en la otra cabecera del vasto mesón.

.

– Iré a dar unas vueltas por ahí, ototou-baka- Avisó Itachi mientras caminaba hacia la salida seguido de las miradas femeninas de su clan y otras miradas de los demás clanes.

.

Ante esto, el azabache menor se levantó rápidamente a la vez que todo el mesón se levantaba.

.

– Siéntense y sigan cenando- Ordenó con voz neutra mientras caminaba hacia la salida y le pasaba por un lado a su hermano mayor.

.

Todos los del clan se sentaron y siguieron en lo suyo mientras que los hermanos Uchiha salían rápidamente de aquel extenso comedor bajo la mirada atenta y un poco aterrorizada de algunos.

.

* * *

.

– _Estoy cansada de caminar_- Se quejó Sakura mentalmente mientras veía algo que parecían ser escombros a lo lejos.

.

"_**Estamos a punto de llegar… ¿Lo ves?"**_

.

– _¿Qué vamos a hacer en un lugar lleno de escombros?_- Volvió a cuestionar mientras veía la imagen algo tétrica a lo lejos.

.

"Eso es algo que te explicaré allá, pero debemos llegar"

.

– _Ok, ok. Como tu digas_- Le dijo de mala gana mientras se acercaba cada vez más- Hace un frío de los mil demonios- Murmuró para sí misma mientras cruzaba por entre algunos árboles que se interponían ante su visión.

.

Se impresionó con lo que vio. Era una extensa torre alejada de todas las demás.

.

"_**Llegamos… hace tanto que no veía esto"**_

.

– _¿Por qué tanta emoción?_- Interrogó sin apartar su mirada de la torre ni un solo segundo, pero un leve sonido la distrajo.

.

Lo siguiente en lo que reparó es que tenía una filosa _**katana**_ en su delgado cuello.

.

Su primera impresión fue gritar.

.

– Al próximo grito que oiga salir de tu garganta, mueres- Amenazó mordaz el pelinegro con la espada en el cuello de la asustada chica de ojos jade mientras su narices rozaban entre sí.

.

Sakura se calló de golpe y solo atinó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Maldita la hora en la que le había hecho caso a su "inner".

.

– _¿Por qué precisamente él?_- Se preguntó con terror mezclado con frustración mientras no perdía contacto con los penetrantes y profundos ojos de Sasuke.

.

Y menos si éste tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros, pues solo estaba la espada de por medio.

.

– Sasuke- Se escuchó una voz más gruesa de entre los grandes árboles.

.

– _Es oficial, tengo una maldición encima, estoy públicamente muerta_- Se lamentó la chica de cabellos rosas a la vez que se preparaba para pedir su último deseo en el mundo.

.

Hasta que sintió como unos cálidos brazos rodeaban su cintura y una cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro.

.

– Itachi- Reclamó Sasuke con la mirada neutra mientras creaba distancia prudencial entre él y la cerezo- ¿La matarás tú?- Interrogó como si estuviera preguntando sobre el clima y ella no estuviese presente.

.

La chica indefensa ante los dos pares de ojos negros como la noche, empezó a sudar frío.

.

– Sí, **yo** la mataré- Recalcó sin remordimiento o expresión alguna en el rostro mientras el Uchiha menor desaparecía de aquel solitario espacio.

.

– _Mierda, ahora si estoy muerta_- Aseveró mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, si iba a morir no quería ni ver su trágico y sangriento final.

.

– Puedes abrir los ojos- Aseguró Itachi mientras mantenía la misma posición inicial. Sakura obedeció al instante y volteó un poco el rostro para ver la cara del pelinegro apoyada en su hombro.

.

– No… No… No vas a…- Trató de cuestionar, pero su creciente nervio no la dejaba ni formar frases coherentes.

.

– No- Fue lo único que respondió el de coleta para luego alejarse y colocarse frente a ella- Vine para evitar tu muerte, eres **importante**- Informó mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos- ¿Querías saber quién eres? Pues yo te contaré algunas relaciones- Avisó mientras le ofrecía la mano a la asustada chica y esta seguía mirándolo a los ojos.

.

Ella descubriría _**quién**_ era, así tuviera que seguir al uno de los integrantes del clan _**enemigo**_.

.

Tomó su mano y se dispuso a caminar con él.

.

Hacia el interior de la gran torre.

.

* * *

¿Por qué no me llevaste a mi Itachi? xD

¿Ahora que pasará?

¿Sakura?

¿Itachi y Sasuke?

¿Que se trae la gente?

¿Quien carajos fue o es Sakura? xD

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo titulado: **"El Clan del Rayo"**

¡Disfruten al máximo el año!

¡Un besote a tods ls que me leen! :DD

Recuerden siempre: **_Muchos_** Reviews= Capítulos emocionantes :DDD

¡Sayonara!


End file.
